The Other Way Round!
by Pavi's Only Girl
Summary: What would Repo! The Genetic Opera be like if Luigi had Pavi's character and Pavi had Luigi's temper? It's definitely an AU. You can return to our ordinary Repo! reality after reading this!


Luigi woke up one morning by Pavi's shouts and screams. A GENtern's scream was heard and something metal dropping on the floor. Luigi sat up on his bed, pulling the covers up to his jaw and waited there, frowning. He heard footsteps getting closer to his bedroom and gasped, his hands begun to tremble slightly.

The door of his bedroom opened with great force, revealing an angry Pavi. Pavi had his mask and his fruity clothes on, only his thik, Italian accent had left him. Without his accent, Pavi spoke in an unfamiliar voice, much deeper than usual.

"You. Up. Make me coffee and don't you dare making it decaf or you'll be the next person to get stabbed in the heart!" Pavi whispered threateningly to his brother and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. "NOW!" He yelled from outside and Luigi jumped.

Luigi was dressing, getting ready to go to GeneCo as Rotti wanted him there that day to check on some files and contracts. Pavi burst in the room Luigi was and grabbed him by his throat, pinning him on the opposite wall.

"You filthy piece of shit!" Pavi yelled and Luigi stirred, trying to free himself to no avail though. "I said NO fucking DECAF!" Pavi yelled again, pressing more on Luigi's throat.

"N-no... brother..." Luigi coughed and spoke, his words muffled by Pavi's grip around his neck. "I tried..." He continued, squeezing his eyes shut as Pavi kept squeezing his neck and pressing his thumbs harder on his throat.

"Tried what?!" Pavi yelled angrily. "You're a useless piece of shit. You can't do anything correctly, I have to do everything by myself, you useless crap!" He screamed, letting go of his borther and Luigi fell on the floor, taking in large gulps of air and gasping wildly. Pavi took out his knife and made a stabbing motion as he stormed out of the room and killed the first GENtern he found. A female scream was heard and Luigi gasped, looking up and sighed, coughing some more.

Later that day, Pavi walked to his own bedroom. There was a GENtern cleaning up the mess he had left there and changed his bloody sheets. "What are you doing here?" He said angrily.

"Y-you t-told me to clean u-up... Mr. L-Largo..." The GENtern spoke, looking down in fear.

Pavi walked towards her slowly, always with his favorite knife in hand. "I told you to clean up and make it fucking QUICK!" He said stabbing the poor girl in the stomach and grinning as he did, his lovely shirt getting bloody and messy. He got up and looked down at it. "Damn blood!" He muttered and got out of his room.

Meanwhile, Luigi had returned from GeneCo and had two... or three GENterns in his bed, stroking his chest and kissing the very essences of him. One GENtern licked his neck, working her way up his jawbone and his lips and kissing him deeply. Luigi grinned and kissed her back, with one hand stroking the second GENtern's ass and the other patting the third GENtern's head as she was satisfying him.

Luigi moaned and smiled, pulling back a bit and looking himself in a large mirror he had across the room. "What am I, ladies?" He said, smiling to himself.

"Handsome, sexy and one of a kind!" All three GENterns said smirking and getting back to their business. One orally satisfying Luigi, the second one massaging him and the third kissing him and stroking his cheeks and chest.

"You take this..." Pavi yelled to another GENtern in the hallway, tossing her the stained shirt of his. "And go get me a clean one, right now!" He said getting furious. He looked down at his naked upper half body and smirked. He looked over at Luigi's room and headed there.

Luigi's door opened quickly and the GENterns gasped, pulling back and looking at Pavi, frowning. Pavi pulled out his knife and pointed at all three of them with it. Luigi was smiling innocently and stroked a GENtern's arm as he pulled out his hand mirror, looking himself in it.

"You! Out!" Pavi yelled at the GENterns and they immediately left the room, panicking.

Luigi barely looked up at his brother and frowned a little. "Brother, why would you do this to the fair ladies? They were entertaining me..." He said.

"I don't give a damn! You will entertain me, until my new shirt is ready!" Pavi smirked some more, moving towards the large bed.

"What do you mean, brother?" Luigi looked up worringly.

Pavi was already on top of him. "You know, faggot! You know what I mean and you like the idea better than you like these whores!"

"No... Pavi...!" Luigi started panicking.

"What have I told you, fag?!" Pavi yelled.

"P-P-Paviche... my brother..." Luigi mumbled and Pavi smirked.

"That's right! I'm Paviche to you, dirty whore!" He said, licking Luigi's neck and taking Luigi's member in his hand.

Luigi squirmed and tried to stir. Pavi frowned and slapped Luigi hard across the face. "Stay still, fag! You know you like this!"

Luigi whined and frowned but Pavi was right. He did like this deep down but never admitted it. He moaned and Pavi grinned, then smirked.

"Si, Luigi!" Pavi said. "I told you, you like this!" He let go of Luigi's dick and Luigi pouted slightly. Pavi leaned back next to Luigi and smiled at him. "Get up, and take it in your mouth, fag." Pavi ordered.

Luigi, frowned and smiled after a while, getting up and pulling Pavi's pants off, revealing his big dick. "As you wish, brother." He said and slowly took Pavi's deal in his mouth, working his tongue around the base of it and then playing with the head.

Pavi threw his head back and closed his eyes. "Si... You do a great job today, fratello!" He exclaimed, running one hand through Luigi's hair and pulling it up and down. "Harder faggot! Haven't we practiced on it enough?"

Luigi nodded and did just as Pavi told him. Pavi smiled and groaned. After some minutes, another hand took a handfull of Luigi's hair and pulled it with force, driving it up and down. "Damn, boy..." Pavi mumbled and panted. "Uurgh...!" He said and came hard into Luigi's mouth. Luigi gasped and swallowed. Pavi saw this and smirked. "Good boy. I had to tell you to swallow every time... I had gotten so tired of it and you not understanding it!" Pavi said and got up, pulling up his pants and getting out of the room.

"Mr. Largo?" A GENtern called Pavi and he gave her a sharp look in return.

"What?" He asked.

"This is for you. What you asked for..." The GENtern handed him a newly cleaned shirt and dashed out of his sight.

Pavi smirked and put it on. He took a look of his knife and sighed, seeing he had to go and clean it up and wipe off the blood on it. He had to do this every day after every murder he comitted.

At night, Luigi was walking down the corridor to reach the dinning room when Pavi's hand grabbed his brunette hair and dragged him to his own bedroom.

"N-No! Pavi!" Luigi yelled, feeling the pain Pavi's grip caused him to his head.

Pavi threw him on the bed and Luigi bounced once before turning to Pavi with a frown and a questioning look on his face. Pavi slapped him across the face and Luigi gasped, falling face first down on the bed.

"You motherfucker!" Pavi yelled and punched Luigi, making him whimper. "You went on to papa, telling him lies that I'm a Zydrate addict?!" Luigi whimpered once more and Pavi punched him again. "Fucking answer me!" Pavi screamed, pulling his brother by his shirt and bringing him only an inch away from his fake face.

"N-No, P-Pavi... I didn't..." Luigi stammered and Pavi cut him off, punching him repeatedly in his face and stomach until he bled.

"Don't. Fucking. Lie. To me. Bitch!" Pavi screamed again and pulled his knife out.

Luigi was bleeding on Pavi's bed and cried out loudly, not seeing that Pavi had taken his knife out. He felt it only when Pavi pushed the blade on his throat. He gasped. "Ah, no! P-Please, brother, no... I never told Pop anything like that, please don't do this..." He pleaded and Pavi pulled his knife back.

"Then who did it? WHO?" He yelled.

"Amber did... Please, let me be..." He cried out and whimpered some more until Pavi got up and went to pay a visit at Amber's room. She wasn't there. Pavi looked at the time. It was the time Amber was out, seeking Zydrate from this Graverobber guy.

"Fucking slut! Cheap whore!" Pavi cursed and headed back at his bedroom where Luigi still was. "You're still here, you dirty fag?" Pavi yelled, kicking his brother out of his room and slamming the door. He sighed, trying to calm himself down and looked at the sheets. They were stained again and he should call someone to fix this.

He got out of his room and grabbed the first GENtern he saw and dragged her into his room. "You take this and bring me a new one, right now, bitch!"

The GENtern nodded. "Yes, Mr. Largo." She took the bloddy sheet and tunred it into a huge ball in her arms before getting out of the bedroom and returning some minutes later with a new one.

Pavi let her set the bed ready and headed to Luigi's room. Luigi had forgotten all about having dinner that night and had crawled up under the sheets, after having his wounds taken care of by a female surGEN, as best as possible. Many bruises could still be seen on his face and some fresh blood had escaped the scratches on the corner of his lips, even after the surGEN had dried it off.

When he took notice of Pavi, he covered his head but his brother uncovered him with force. He looked up at Pavi in fear and frowned in pain.

"Sorry for today..." Pavi hated saying his was sorry for anything but he had to admit that he had crossed the line that night with Luigi. Luigi nodded slightly, looking down and Pavi sighed. "I hope this teaches you a lesson and never get me angry again." He spat and left the room.

Luigi tried to crack a little smile, releaved that Pavi had left him alone.

"Fucking nine o'clock tomorrow morning! Get up and make me coffee, faggot! And a proper one! You hear me!" Pavi shouted from outside, making Luigi jump a little. He closed his eyes, wishing that tomorrow would be a bit better and Pavi would be more cheerful. As cheerful as a man with anger issues could be, anyway.


End file.
